


Nurse Kennedy

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Requests, chreon, late valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: What if Chris hadn't run off during the six month period after Edonia? What if he actually got the treatment he needed?Based off of a request on Tumblr about an Age Difference Au with Nurse RE2R!Leon and patient Vendetta!Chris. Omegaverse of course.Rated T for fluff.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Chreon Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Nurse Kennedy

"Well, aren't you a crotchety old man?" The male Beta Nurse covered in beef stew asked as he wheeled Chris's food cart out, Chris's doctor standing before him with her clipboard. 

Dr. Sophie Kennedy gave another sigh as she scribbled down some notes, shaking her head at her patient's behavior. That was the third Nurse this month that Mr. Redfield had scared off or sent packing. It also seemed like the Alpha wasn't making very much progress with his recovery either, still not knowing what had happened overseas...or in the last couple of years.

Though it was hard to determine how far back he could remember considering Chris hadn't been very talkative or friendly, but that was due to his condition and his stubborn personality...and the fact that the Alpha couldn’t remember anything and didn’t want to make the effort either. 

She had been with the BSAA for a couple of years now and she had never dealt with a patient as difficult as Chris. He usually was never this bad. He was usually very friendly and easygoing, one of her favorite patients since the start. It probably helped that the man and his sister had been friends with her husband for years. 

Christ, she wished Lucas was here now, but the man was busy down in DC dealing with what...well, that was “Classified” but he promised to be home soon. 

Sophie looked through the list of nurses that had been assigned to the Alpha’s care since the beginning of his stay. Two Alphas and a Beta. She had changed out the Alphas because she had the impression that they triggered competitive behavior in him and made him more hostile...but it seemed that changing to a Beta nurse made him hostile as well...which meant that she was going to have to pull in an Omega...but most of them worked in the Children’s Ward. She would need to pull one that she could closely monitor...maybe one that was also familiar as well. 

She really didn’t want to...but she had just the Omega in mind for the job.

* * *

“Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way...” Leon sang along with the little boy he was treating, letting the little guy squeeze his hand as the doctor drew blood for his blood tests, “...in a one horse open sleigh...hey! Look at that! All done!” 

Andy averted his eyes until the needle was out of his arm, the limb was still discolored and a bit mutated, but Andy was well into his treatments of the infection and was considered not contagious or hazardous anymore. Leon wiping his arm with an alcohol swab before showing him a variety of bandaids, “Now, I got a bunch of band-aids; Star Wars, Super Mario, Avengers, or Disney Christmas.” 

Andy sniffled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his non-mutated arm, breaking into a fit of giggles as Leon used funny voices and had the character band-aids ask the little boy to not be sad, promising that they could have ice cream now that he was all done. Andy picked a Minnie and Mickey band-aid, Leon helping to put it on his boo-boo. 

“There, all better!” The Omega said, putting the rest away, but giving Andy a Donald and Daisy Duck band-aid, “And another for good luck...now, what kind of ice cream would you like with your lunch today, bud?” 

Andy reached up and accepted Leon’s hand as the Nurse walked him back to his room, Leon swinging their arms as Andy skipped. The Omega smiled as he listened, Andy listing off his favorite ice cream flavors and toppings. A couple of times, Andy or Leon would stop to greet fellow patients or nurses, Leon high-fiving the other children. Once they were back, Leon helped him into his bed, gently booping him on the nose, informing Andy that it was coming right up. 

“Get plenty of rest in the meantime, okay?” Leon asked, tucking Andy in.

“Okie dokie, Mr. Leon.” Andy said, giving a yawn as he nestled into bed, “Can I watch Wreck-It Ralph?” 

“Sure!” Leon replied, turning to the little television above the boy’s bed, looking through the on-demand options before finding the movie he was looking for, turning it on, “If you want to change the movie, just use these buttons or ask for help, okay?” 

Andy nodded before turning his attention toward the television. Leon smiled and gently ruffled his hair, exiting the room and gently closing the door behind himself. 

He loved his job and he loved working with kids. He had been fresh out of Medical School, not his first choice, but his Dad didn’t want him to join the Police Academy. He had just graduated and barely a month out of school when his Mom brought him into the fold. When he first started here, everything had been a bit overwhelming and admittedly kind of scary. He had expected medical emergencies and dealing with blood and stuff. What he hadn’t anticipated was having to work with children infected with biological viruses and children affected by biological warfare. 

Luckily, he had gotten into the swing of things fairly quickly, and learned to love his job. The kids needed people who wouldn’t look at them like they were monsters or were scary. Some kids who had been injured and separated from their parents needed guardians that would love and care for them during their stay. Someone to let them know that things would be okay in the end.. They all needed people who kind of had an understanding of them and treated them like kids. 

So, that’s what Leon did, he treated them like they were his own, giving them the love and care they needed, even just being a friend when they needed him. 

“There you are!” He heard a voice call to him, his mother approaching him, “I need you to come with me.” 

Leon canted his head, brows furrowed in confusion, “Is something wrong?” 

“Yes...and no.” Sophie admitted as she led him to a different wing, one that he usually never worked in, “I have a patient who is a bit older than ones you’re used to working with. He’s a tad difficult...but I think he needs just the right kind of nurse to help him out.” 

Leon raised a brow, “What do you mean? What happened? And why are we going to the Soldiers Area?” 

"You're going to have a new patient during your runs." Was her curt reply. 

Sophie explained everything on the way to Chris’s room, explaining that Captain Redfield had a mild case of Post Traumatic Amnesia that was causing him some issues. The Alpha had already gone through three nurses in the past month, and he wasn’t showing much signs of progress either with his usual treatments…so she was going to try a different route for this case.

"But...what about the kids I care for at night?" Leon questioned.

"I already have people on it. They'll take over your patients so you can care for this one." 

She handed Leon Chris’s file, before giving the door three sharp knocks and stepping aside to let Leon do his usual greeting. 

Leon gave a deep breath, never having worked with any of the soldiers before. So dealing with their Captain sounded a bit intimidating to him. He gave his friendliest smile before slowly opening the door. What greeted him was a very clearly annoyed Alpha, the man wearing a deep scowl as he watched the Omega. The younger man couldn't help but blush, breath momentarily caught in his throat as he studied the older man briefly. 

Oh, lovely, he was quite attractive and intimidating. This definitely wasn't going to be a walk in the park. 

"Good evening, Mr. Redfield!" Leon greeted in a chipper tone, "My name is Leon Kennedy, or Nurse Kennedy. How are you feeling today?" 

The Alpha raised a brow at him, grumbling a reply as he turned away from him. Chris crossed his arms and looked toward the window, the curtains still closed. 

"Oh, did you prefer to have the curtains drawn?" Leon asked, setting the folder down before going to the window, "It's not a "bright and sunny" kind of day, but I find the rain to be quite beautiful." 

Leon drew back the curtains, giving a momentary look of disapproval due to how dark it already was outside and wondering if someone just recently closed these. He apologized to Chris, saying that it was night time right now, so there wasn't much to see, but plenty to hear. When he didn't receive a reply, Leon cleared his throat, muttering to himself before going to close the curtains.

"Leave them." A stern voice commanded, Chris's eyes turned to Leon, now watching the Omega again.

"Oh...okay!" Leon replied, complying with the simple command, leaving the curtains be as he turned his full attention to his new patient, "So...I don't know if you've been informed yet, but I'm your new nurse for the duration of your stay here." 

Chris gave a sound that resembled that of a scoff, shaking his head at Leon. The nurse took a deep breath through his nose, maintaining his smile and friendly demeanor. He was not sure if he should acknowledge the sound or act as though he hadn't heard it. This man was definitely not like any of Leon's past patients, not even the most difficult of kids made Leon feel unsure of his abilities...or confidence. 

"Well...oh! Have you eaten lunch yet?" Leon asked enthusiastically. 

Chris looked the Omega up and down again before shaking his head, a stern look still on his features. He still wasn’t quite sure what to make of the Omega, but decided that he preferred the younger man to the previous nurses he had had before. He seemed overly kind, but Chris guessed that that was due to the Omega having worked in the Children’s Ward previously. So, Chris could see that it wasn’t just an act...at least he was sure it wasn’t an act. He couldn’t tell how good he was at judging someone’s character. He had been pretty sure previously...not that he could remember...but he wasn’t completely sure of his own mind right now. Or his judgement skills. 

He would just have to wait and see what this “Nurse Kennedy” was all about. 

“So, hungry for anything in particular?” Leon asked, grabbing the room menu, “I know my Mo-Dr. Kennedy said your memory isn’t the best right now, but maybe if you look over our delicious and nutritious options...it might help you remember something?” 

“You can drop the baby voice.” Chris deadpanned, “I’m not a child.” 

Leon gave a look of momentary surprise, blinking a couple of times before giving a small “oh”, before apologizing to the Alpha. Chris narrowed his eyes but gave a sigh, telling him that he didn’t need to apologize. He just needed him to...not treat him like everyone else did.

Leon gave a nod in understanding, “Okay, I’m sorry for that...I’m so used to working with kids and you’re my first real adult patient. I know that’s no excuse…” 

Chris waved it off, “It’s fine...you’re just doing your job, I guess…” 

Leon gave a small smile and a nod, handing Chris the food menu. Leon gave some suggestions that he himself thought quite delicious, Chris not helping himself and listening as the Omega happily went on to describe his favorite dishes. Chris thought it necessary to make mental notes of them...just in case. 

Leon had spent part of Lunch with him and went through his mental exercises without a hitch. Chris had actually found him quite helpful and encouraging, unlike the nurses Chris had had before. 

By the end of the night, Chris really didn't want Leon to go home. 

* * *

It wasn't long until Chris found himself looking forward to the young Nurse's visits, often waiting patiently for Leon to get done his morning runs in the Kids' Ward before coming to spend his nights with him. He helped quite a lot and was very patient during physical therapy. Chris hadn't had any issues with Leon, the Omega growing on Chris quite a lot…

...More than he thought. He felt something other than admiration. He hadn't felt like this before...not that he could remember a time where he had. Had he liked men? Was he even into them? He didn't know nor could he remember. Even if he hadn't been into them previously...he would make an exception in Leon's case. Chris was an Alpha who definitely could have a thing for Omegas in general. 

Especially adorable brunettes with cute smiles who brightened up his days. 

He hadn’t said much to Leon, but the Omega didn’t mind, doing most of the talking anyway. And Chris didn’t mind Leon doing the talking, starting to genuinely enjoy the sound of his voice. Especially since Leon wasn’t talking to him like one of his younger patients or like he was dumb or confused. He spoke to him like he was like anyone else. Bottom line, Leon was the only nurse who could handle Chris, and the only nurse Chris hadn’t sent packing. 

In his confusing blur of faces, Leon was the one constant. 

A smile crossed his lips as he heard the familiar pattern of knocks, not needing to guess who was on the other side. 

“Good Evening, Mr. Redfield!” Leon exclaimed in a chipper tone, this time pushing in a cart with two mugs, a teapot and a bag full of something, “I brought you a surprise! It’s snowing outside and the cafeteria had hot cocoa today and I thought you could use some warming up!” 

Chris raised a brow, watching curiously as Leon rolled the cart next to the bed. The little bag was a bag full of heart-shaped marshmallows, Leon informing him that he had heard from Captain Valentine that Chris was a fan of hot cocoa. And because Chris was Leon’s favorite patient, Leon brought a treat from his own personal stash of sweets. 

“That and the little guys and gals ate all the other marshmallows.” Leon admitted with a chuckle, pouring the packet of cocoa into the mugs before pouring the hot water from the kettle. 

Chris sat up on his own, despite his arm being in a cast, looking at the contents of the cart curiously. He couldn't help but quirk a brow at the bag of pink, heart shaped marshmallows sitting there, the packaging very, dare he say, cute. Much like the nurse who had brought them. 

Leon blushed as Chris chuckled, “They’re very cute...just like you.” 

Leon gave a bashful smile and a nod, “Uh, thanks...one of the guards here I’ve become good friends with. He brought them back for me from Tokyo.” 

Chris gave a curious look as he accepted the offered cup of cocoa, “Oh...so are you seeing them? Like, romantically?” 

The younger dropped a couple of hearts into Chris’s cup before stirring the cocoa, giving a deep blush as he turned back to his own cup, “Oh...uh, no. He’s just a friend…” 

An internal sigh of relief left Chris as he listened to the younger man explain that Finn had been a friend of his from college, him and Piers. He used to play video games with Finn...before Finn passed away in Edonia. He stopped himself, Chris furrowing his brows and repeating the name. Leon apologized, saying that he probably shouldn’t have mentioned him.

“Why not?” Chris had asked, feeling a slight ache in the base of his skull. 

Was it just him or were the fluorescent lights flickering ever so slightly?

Leon bit his lip, wondering what he should say, “...Do you remember a place called Edonia?” he asked, sitting down on the side of Chris’s bed with his own cup of cocoa, “It’s okay if you don’t. And if you start to feel distressed, we don't have to talk about it anymore.” 

The Alpha gave a slight nod, “Kind of...everyone who visits me keeps asking me about it...but Dr. Kennedy tells them to stop before I can understand why.” 

Leon nodded, “Right, because she doesn’t want you to have an episode or hurt yourself in the process. You’re suffering from a form of amnesia that occurs sometimes through an extreme injury or trauma.” 

Chris nodded in confirmation, “Which is why I can’t remember anything. That I know...but your friend, Finn...he was in Edonia with me? He died because of me?” 

Leon shook his head, “No...he died because of a terrorist attack. Not because of you, you led his team but...I don’t know the details, but I think Piers said it was an ambush.” 

“But I could have saved him…” Chris assumed.

“I don’t know…” Leon shrugged, “...but I’m sure you did all you could for him.” 

Chris was about to respond until the lights seemingly flickered some more, causing him slight alarm. He could only vaguely hear Leon as his world became muffled and blurry. He could see a figure…a person...reaching out toward him. Chris felt extremely overwhelmed, his heart pounding in his ears and his fingers numb, his limbs tingling. Air...he needed air…

“Mr. Redfield? Mr. Redfield!” Leon called with concern, taking the hot cocoa before the man accidentally spilled it and burned himself in the process, putting his own down, “Chris! Chris-HEY!” 

Chris could see a woman, she was holding a weapon at them and laughing. He needed to stop her.

The Omega was tipped backward, shoved hard against the bed with the panicked and slightly angry looking Alpha holding him down onto the bed, tightly gripping his biceps. Even the one in the cast still somehow maintained a death grip on him. Leon didn’t fight back, knowing that would not only be irresponsible, but probably a bad move in case Chris awoke from his panicked state. 

Or didn’t and hit him. Not that he wasn’t used to getting hit, but this wasn’t a small confused baby or toddler. This was a grown man with the strength of a bull who was trained in the most deadly of combat. 

“Chris! Hey...you’re not in Edonia…” Leon tried, speaking calmly and slowly as wide brown orbs held him down with an admittedly intimidating gaze, “We’re at the BSAA Headquarters...can you hear me?” 

Chris held him down, the flashing coming to a halt as the room became normal again. The woman melted away, in her place was Leon, looking up at him with confused blue orbs. Chris quickly released him, breathless and utterly confused as he got off of the younger, helping the nurse to his feet. He apologized profusely, but Leon merely waved him off.

“It’s alright, you were having an episode...it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have mentioned anything about...that stuff.” Leon apologized, “You’re distressed, so we’re dropping it. You didn’t hurt me.” 

Chris gave him another once over, brushing the nurse off, “Are you sure?” he asked softly, “I’m sorry…” 

Leon gently laid a hand on Chris’s shoulder, giving a nod and a smile, “Mr. Redfield, it’s alright...this isn’t my first rodeo.” 

Chris felt guilty but Leon kept insisting that everything was alright, that he had dealt with patients all the time. Some were a bit more difficult than others, considering that there were patients here that were mutated. Granted, his patients were a lot smaller and younger than Chris...but some of them could be pretty brutal and aggressive. Especially if they were suffering with mutations due to the viruses they had been exposed to. 

Chris raised a brow, “Really?” he asked as Leon helped him back into bed, “There are little kids dealing with this?” 

Leon nodded, tucking him in before adjusting his pillows, “Yup, they aren’t usually in the middle of it all, not like you guys. Sometimes, the virus is delayed and sometimes doesn’t activate until they are in the transport vehicle. Or until they get here.” 

The Omega gave a sigh of relief, noting that there wasn’t a mess. Then again, Chris hadn’t knocked his teeth in or broken his nose. He had read that Chris had “often left a mess” after most of his encounters with the nurses. And his mom informed him that she was thoroughly impressed that Leon had managed to “tame” the “Wild Alpha” that was Chris...but Leon had to admit that “taming” the man wasn’t his intention. He wanted to help him like he helped his other patients. 

He picked up the cocoa, handing Chris’s cup back to him. He sat back down with him, giving another reassuring smile before holding his cup out. Chris looked down at that, holding his cup out and meeting Leon’s, clinking their mugs together. They sipped at the mugs of hot cocoa, not saying much to each other as they enjoyed their chocolatey beverages. 

Chris made a curious sound as he slurped up the marshmallow, “Tastes like...strawberries.” 

Leon nodded enthusiastically, licking his lips, “Yup...wait, you’re not allergic, are you?” 

The Alpha shook his head, eagerly slurping up the other marshmallow, “Not at all...I love strawberries...at least I think I do…” 

Blue eyes widened and brightened with interest, “You do? Me too!” Leon exclaimed, “Well...you don’t know...but…” 

The Alpha smiled, “I like sweet things...that I know for a fact.” He said with a wink. 

The Omega blushed, happily sipping his cocoa as he sat with Chris, occasionally looking up to meet his eyes. Chris smiled back, stealing looks at the Omega until it was time for Leon to go. Leon’s heart fluttered as he bid Chris goodnight, the Alpha giving a small wave, his own heart fluttering as he watched Leon leave. He was always looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Chris smiled as he listened to Claire, a baby sister he was slowly starting to remember. How could he have forgotten about his baby sister? The girl he raised after their parents died in an accident? How could he have forgotten about living with his terrible Uncle and Aunt and Cousin? But he had endured through that in order to move him and Claire out of there and put her through college. 

Shame it hadn’t lasted very long, both had been uprooted from their lives and had to fight their way through a hellscape called Raccoon City, the mountain town turned BOW infested hellhole. But according to Claire, Chris hadn’t really endured in the city at the same time she did. Oh, no...apparently, he had been the reason she had to go through all that...because, like Jill and Barry had previously informed him, he had endured something called “The Mansion Incident” and then went overseas to Europe to takedown Umbrella. 

“You hadn’t contacted me in so long…” Claire admitted, fingers threading through short red hair, “I was so worried...so I left college to chase after you.” 

“Christ…” Chris whispered, “I kind of remember doing that...but I don’t remember the reason. Why would I do that?” 

Claire put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, the younger Alpha giving it a gentle squeeze, “You did to protect me...at the time you thought keeping minimal contact and then going after them, would have prevented Umbrella or their cronies from going after me.” she explained, shifting in her seat and letting go of her brother’s shoulder, “Wasn’t a total loss, I made some friends along the way and found you eventually...well, you found me.” 

Chris cocked a brow as she continued on to inform him that she had run into a rookie Police Officer who had just moved into the nearby suburbs outside of Raccoon with his pregnant wife. He was going into the city to find his own parents, who lived in one of the apartment buildings and to help out fellow officers once he had located his parents. “Lucas Kennedy” had been the officer’s name. 

Lucas could not locate his parents nor could Claire locate Chris. They actually had been separated for a while due to a truck explosion. During their misadventures, Claire had found a little girl, whom Chris had helped too not too long ago in fact. Lucas had found some mysterious woman, whose name he would not tell, and a bunch of survivors. Sadly, Lucas said that the survivors had turned, died or killed each other. 

Chris had listened to everything she said, the memories not as painful or...unfamiliar as the ones from “Edonia”, which he still could not remember at all. 

After a brief train ride out of the city, followed by a trip to the suburbs to pick up his wife, Sophie, from the equally infested suburbs, they stayed at a hotel for a night before Claire left to find Chris. Sherry, Lucas and Sophie had been picked up by the US Government. 

Something had transpired between then and Rockford Island, because the next thing Claire knew, she was contacted by Lucas from a government email, informing her of Chris’s real location. She had met a guy who helped her through the Island Prison named Steve Burnside. He had been a prisoner, but was actually just someone who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when he had been arrested. They escaped the island, but somehow ended up in Antarctica.

“Don’t ask me how that happened,” She chuckled, but then deflated before shaking her head, “Bottom line: I got into some shit and you came and rescued me.” 

Chris watched her carefully, picking up that something had happened, but she wasn’t telling him, “What happened to Steve? And Lucas and Sophie and Sherry?” 

Claire bit her lip, eyes cast downward as she recalled the painful memories, “Steve...he didn’t make it.” She whispered, looking visibly upset now, “He had been given some new virus and…” she sighed deeply, closing her eyes and shaking her head. 

Chris instantly felt bad, now placing his hand on her shoulder in reassurance, “I’m so sorry…” He whispered apologetically, not meaning to pick at an old wound of hers. 

“Don’t be,” She said, taking another deep breath and regaining her composure, “It’s in the past…all of it is..”

She informed him of all the shit she had been through the years. All the death, destruction and acts of bioterrorism she had endured. She made a bitter joke about giving up dating, saying that she had the worst luck with guys. They were either taken...or died. She told him about her recent hell, tears in her eyes at the thought of losing coworkers, good people thanks to a bitch with way too much time and resources at her disposal...and a man Claire had trusted deeply. And now, Sherry, the little girl from Raccoon, was missing. The government hadn’t told her...but she found out through a source. Claire just hoped she was okay, she had considered the blonde to be like a daughter to her. If she died...Claire didn’t want to think about it. She couldn’t handle any more losses.

So, when she found out something happened to Chris in Edonia, she had been destroyed, thinking the worst. Before she could continue, she was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug, Chris pulling her in close. She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder, sniffling and patting him on the back. She jokingly told him not to get all sentimental on her. 

Chris smiled, “I can’t help it. After all that; you definitely need a hug and a vacation. And I’m sure Sherry is safe and sound.” 

Claire pulled away before she wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve, the smile returning to her face, “Yeah, well...I’m glad you’re alive, Big Red.” She sighed once more, “I just hope they find her…” 

Chris nodded in agreement but then repeated his previous question, “What happened to Lucas and Sophie?”

“Lucas is fine. He works for the US Government. You two are actually pretty good friends,” Claire explained, but she couldn’t help but chuckle at her next sentence, “You have Sophie Kennedy as your doctor and Leon Kennedy working here as your nurse...you haven’t made the connection?” 

The older Alpha gave it a thought and then a look of realization, “...well...this is awkward.” 

Claire gave him a puzzled look as Chris blushed, “You haven’t noticed that there are a string of little LED heart lights above my bed? Or the little bowl of chocolate hearts and the card on my bedside table? Or why I asked you to pick up the roses on the way here?” 

Claire looked up at the lights and then at the bowl with a little card and then gave a nod. And then she looked at the bouquet of roses on the table by the door, giving a wide smile, “I’m sure Sophie was just being festive and kind. You are a friend of the family...don’t know how she’ll take the roses, though. Because, y’know, she’s mated and married.” 

“Sophie didn’t hang the lights or give me the chocolate,” Chris pointed out, “and the roses aren’t for her.” 

“Oh,” Claire said before a look of realization dawned on her features, blue orbs wide in surprise, “ **_...oh…_ **”

Chris was about to say something until a little pattern of knocks rapped on his door before it opened slightly, Leon letting himself in with a smile as he greeted Chris. He absentmindedly apologized about the LEDs, saying that he thought them and the chocolates would cheer Chris up. The Omega then froze in his tracks at the sight of Claire, eyes equally as wide as hers. 

“...Aunt Claire?!” Leon exclaimed in surprise, looking between Chris and Claire, “What are you doing in here? I thought you were here to visit your bro...ther…” He put two and two together before smacking himself in the forehead with the file in his hands,”...oh, duh! I’m dumb.” 

Claire gave a slow nod, “Yup, this is my brother.” She confirmed, looking to Chris, who looked just as stunned as Leon, “How are you today, my darling nephew? I see you made Chris’s day with the lights and chocolates. By the way, the scrubs are very cute.” 

Both the Omega and the older Alpha blushed, Leon giving a shy smile as he closed the door behind himself, “Uh, yeah,” he chuckled, looking down at the pink scrubs, the shirt speckled with little red hearts, “It was Mom’s idea. She thought we should match and I should be festive for the kids.” 

“Well I love them.” Claire replied before looking toward her brother, “What about you? What do you think of them, Chrissy?” 

Chris had his tongue in his cheek, briefly giving his sister a scolding look before smiling up at his sweet nurse, “I love them too. They look good on you.” 

Leon’s blush deepened, “Thank you, Chris.” Blue eyes looked to the bouquet of roses on the table near the door, “Oh, looks like I wasn’t the only one who left you a present.” 

Claire looked between them in amusement. Chris flushed a bright crimson color, giving a momentary glare in her direction before turning back toward Leon, shaking his head, “Oh, uh, no.” Chris began, “Those are actually from me to you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Leon.” 

Leon perked up at that, features softening as he admired the bouquet, “Really? That’s so sweet of you! Happy Valentine’s Day, Chris!” 

Claire watched in amusement as Leon went to Chris’s side and gave the man a hug, the younger Alpha biting her lip to withhold her chuckles as her brother actually appeared to be flustered. His face was nearly as red as her hair, a nervous smile on his lips as he hugged the Omega back. Chris flashed her another warning look, mouthing over Leon’s shoulder for her to not say another word. 

“So…” Claire said, taking the hint, “I’m going to go bother your Mom and maybe Jill. I sent her a special package and I need to see Jilly Bean’s reaction. I’m sure she’ll just explode with excitement...but I’ll be back later. See you later, lovebirds.” she said, poking her tongue out at her brother before sneaking out the door. 

Chris waited until the door closed before kissing Leon’s cheek, the Omega returning the gesture and kissing his forehead, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.” He said with a smile as they parted, Leon sitting in his lap. 

Leon smiled back, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Chris...you didn’t have to get me roses.” 

Chris chuckled, holding the younger in his arms, “I wanted to. You gave me chocolates and made my room decorative. Though, they don’t nearly brighten up the room as much as you do.” 

The Omega chuckled at that, nuzzling Chris’s cheek, “That’s the sweetest yet cheesiest pick-up line I’ve heard to date.” 

“Does it count as a pick-up line if you and I are already dating?” Chris asked.

“Not really dating since we haven’t gone on a proper date.” Leon mused, “But...I guess technically cocoa dates, cuddling nights, and movie nights count.”

Chris laughed at that, “True! But I’m hoping I’ll get to take you out on a real date soon.” He replied, “So...how soon?” 

Leon looked at his file, “Well...you don’t fully remember Edonia yet, but Lieutenant Nivans and Captain Valentine said you haven’t lashed out at them, or me, in a while. And I heard the migraines aren’t accompanying the memories anymore either.” 

“Right.” Chris confirmed, “And I was able to remember mostly everything Claire was talking about without any issues either.” 

Leon took out his pen and clicked it so that he could write down notes, “That’s very good. How’s your arm? Any pain since they removed the cast?” 

Chris showed him, flexing his arm and wiggling his fingers before giving a thumbs up. Leon gave another nod, jotting down some more notes before setting the file and pen down. He gently grasped Chris’s arm, testing it for the man and trying not to blush as he felt Chris’s muscular arms. He tried to focus, asking Chris if it hurt when he touched anything. The Alpha shook his head, saying that everything looked “All clear”. Leon wrote that all down as well.

"Well...hopefully, if you keep making this much progress...you should be out in no time." Leon smiled. 

"And back in the field?" Chris asked curiously.

Leon gave a "sort of" motion with his hand, having already told Piers and Jill that it was not a good idea to just ship him off to another war zone so soon. It was best if he took some time off, maybe on a vacation or something. Maybe some place familiar and surrounded by friends and family. 

"And maybe..." Chris pondered out loud, "A certain nurse might be interested in some time off and joining me?" 

Leon chuckled, "I would love to."


End file.
